


when you steal me with your eyes

by softtofustew



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, everyone loves hyunjin, literally just hyunjin after everyone, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtofustew/pseuds/softtofustew
Summary: everyone seems to be head over heels for hwang hyunjin - hyunjin couldn’t care less. (honestly? there's only one guy on his mind.)





	when you steal me with your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title: fxxk it by big bang //  
> thoroughly inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8m0XafH3b1c&t=535s i couldnt resist NOT writing a hyunjin/everyone with him being petty. heh.  
> disclaimer: i'm not saying hyunjin is cheating on everyone btw. it's just everyone being besotted with him, because even if you dont bias hyunjin, you bias hyunjin.

to chan, it should be a normal dinner, with everyone huddled around the scrubbed pine table, heaving under the weight of the steamboat dinner. it’s after dance practice, and despite the sweaty clothes clinging to everyone’s skin, their stomachs grumble louder than their mind. 

it  _ should _ be a normal dinner. (it’s not.)

opposite of him, seungmin is beginning to tickle jeongin and felix sat on either side of him, causing the two to shriek with laughter. minho is scrolling through something on his phone, changbin playing with the younger’s hair. jisung’s pouring a jug of water into several cups for everyone, whilst woojin, on chan’s right, is beginning to doze off. 

on chan’s left? he’s trying not to be moved as the hwang hyunjin leans close to him, despite the perspiration seeping through their clothes. (it’s tough, though - he’s carrying the ladle and desperately attempting to stir the pot in the middle of the table. the way hyunjin’s snuggling close sets the side of his body on fire. it’s the sensation of dance practice all over again, sore muscles and aching bones, but different. more warmth than irritance.)

“hyunjin ah,” chan gently prods the younger, who simply grumbles and leans closer. “i need to serve everyone. do you mind maybe leaning on me later?”

when hyunjin lifts his head to pout, chan is rooted still. he watches how the younger’s lips purse in an attempt to look puppy-eyed cute, (obviously, it’s working) how his hair is mussed messy, how the other’s hand begins tracing circles on the top of chan’s jean-clad thigh. “channie-hyung, i’m tired.”

“we all are,” chan replies. his tongue is dry.  _ maybe he should drink the soup _ . he lifts the ladle to his lips to take a sip (and to distract himself.) when he does, the soup is scalding hot, and he yelps, startling everyone.

“chan-hyung, are you okay?” jeongin screeches. 

chan clicks his burnt tongue a little. “y-yeah, i’m good,” he forces a smile plastered across his face, and tries, really tries, not to show how comforting it feels when the warmth from hyunjin’s hand rubs against his leg. “pass your bowls around, yeah?”

dinner is an entire affair by itself. hyunjin keeps clinging to chan like a second skin, massaging the sore muscle chan’s been trying to rid of the whole day, down his back; he keeps playing with the hem of chan’s shirt, opening his mouth for chan to feed him. 

it’s not a sudden occurrence. cccasionally, the younger does keep close with chan, and most of the time, chan doesn’t mind - the closeness of hyunjin now, coupled with a tired, addled head, sends chan in a sort of frenzy, like a deer caught in the headlights. 

not normal.

when everyone’s done, and putting the dishes into the sink, chan stands. for once, hyunjin breaks away, about to follow suit out of the room, when chan clasps onto hyunjin’s hand. surprised, the other swivels around. yet, his eyes remain at ease, no sign of shock there, even when chan steps closer.

“what do you think you’re doing, hyunjin?” chan prods. their fingers are still intertwined, and hyunjin  _ knows _ \- he gives their hands a small squeeze.

“just because,” he murmurs softly. his thumb now caresses the soft skin of chan’s hand gently. if chan squints a bit more, he’d catch the ghost of a smile on hyunjin’s lips. “i’m tired.”

chan looks at hyunjin, as if seeing the boy in a different light, all innocent eyes and messed hair and gentle figure and full lips.  _ hm _ . full lips. it’s not the first time chan’s thought of a moment like this, and it hardly fazes hyunjin when the older leans closer, breaths heavier as their lips touch, tentatively.

“hyung,” hyunjin whines against their lips, but chan only takes it as courage, takes it and grasps onto it tightly as his hands cradle the boy’s hips loosely. their breaths mingle in the air, their hearts beating fast and irratically. it’s chan who pulls back first, and his smile is radiant. glowing, almost.

one hand reaches to ruffle hyunjin’s hair as chan murmurs, “you’re so cute when you’re tired, hyunjin ah.” that alone makes the younger’s heart swell, makes hyunjin giggle as chan tackles him, tickling his sides.

(later that night, after they brush their teeth, chan kisses hyunjin again, too head over heels to bother with how unfazed hyunjin is, even when seungmin almost bowls over them in the miniscule bathroom.)

 

**________________**

 

woojin’s on the sofa, scrolling through his phone. he’d just posted a selca, his ears adorned with the black hoop earrings. it’s rather… different, for him to glance at the mirror now and again, but he can’t help admiring the little piercings. he’d seen the others wear their piercings really, really prettily, and he couldn’t help but get curious himself.

occupied with his phone, the older doesn’t notice the presence of the boy in the room until hyunjin jumps onto the couch, startling woojin.

“hyunjin!” woojin shrieks, stunned. at the sight of the other surprised, hyunjin chuckles and shifts, until he’s arm-to-arm with woojin on the sofa. “you scared me.”

“sorry, hyung,” hyunjin mumbles quietly, before siding him up, looping his arm around woojin’s left one. woojin frowns down at their arms. he’s pretty sure he’d seen chan pecking hyunjin on the cheek earlier this morning, and whilst their leader is known for close contact, he’d seen something else in chan’s eyes when hyunjin smiled back at him.

beside him, hyunjin remains unbothered, instead glimpsing at woojin’s phone screen. “did you just post that?” he asks.

“yeah,” woojin replies, giving himself a small smile. “does it look okay?”

“you always look good, woojin-hyung,” hyunjin teases jokingly, yet his tone is unwavering, almost serious. woojin tries to laugh it off, but his heart still contracts more purposefully when the younger rests his head on his shoulder. 

they stay like that, the two of them, woojin going through the main page, until hyunjin parts his lips.

“woojin-hyung, when are you going to wear different earrings?” hyunjin whispers quietly. his hot breath fans the side of woojin’s face, and the other really,  _ really _ tries hard not to let it show how bothered he is, on his expression. “i could lend you some of mine.”

woojin grins meekly. “maybe in a bit? the piercer said to wait a bit, and your earrings are… i don’t know, really clunky.”

hyunjin tilts his head sideways, and as he does, said earring dangles from the boy’s ear, the silver catching the light of the room, glinting almost hypnotically. the younger catches woojin’s attention, and he grins playfully. “you think this one looks good on me?” hyunjin pokes, lifting his hand to play with his earring.

woojin watches the boy’s expression carefully. “mmhm.”

the other’s smile grows. “i think you’d look pretty with it, too, hyung.”

without realising, a warm blush creeps up to fill the expanse of woojin’s cheeks, the tips of his ears. he’s too hot all over to stop the younger from leaning closer, their lips brushing, tasting slightly. he’s too head over heels to stop  _ himself _ from reaching up to cup the boy’s cheeks and kiss him senseless. 

as they do, the younger pulls woojin onto his lap, their kisses endless, one after another. it’s only when they hear footsteps padding outside that they break apart, smoothing out the wrinkles in their shirts. when woojin takes up his phone again, he catches the hint of a smirk on hyunjin’s lips before the younger stands and strides out of the room.

(later that night, when woojin’s combing through the wardrobe to find his pyjamas, he’s tackled from behind by hyunjin, who presses noisy kisses against the skin at the nape of his neck. the older’s too head over heels to bat an eyelash at how unbothered hyunjin is, even when seungmin walks into the room and freezes at the sight of them.)

 

**_______________**

 

“that was really good, hyung,” hyunjin praises as changbin steps out of the recording room. the older’s hair is matted to his forehead from the cold sweat. despite exhaustion leaking from his eyes, changbin throws him a fond smile, before plopping down onto the couch in between hyunjin and seungmin.

as if on immediate contact, hyunjin loops his arms around changbin’s waist and pulls him close. (changbin would say he’s on the verge of breaking out in cold sweat, but beads of perspiration are already trickling down the sides of his face from recording.) hyunjin watches the expression etched on changbin’s face change, from ease to panic.

in changbin’s head, he’s racing through his thoughts. he’s seen hyunjin with chan and woojin already - is it a  _ thing _ ? a polyamory of some sort? he’s nervous, yet his heart still thrums vibrantly as hyunjin rests his head on changbin’s shoulder.

from where he’s sat, chan watches the duo on the couch with watchful eyes, watches as hyunjin wraps his arms around the older a little tighter. “are you tired, changbin-hyung?” hyunjin asks quietly. 

now changbin’s  _ seriously _ sweating. the warmth emanating from the other is all too much, and when chan calls seungmin to record his part, changbin’s hot all over. too hot. he watches the boy’s eyes crinkle into a smile as hyunjin leans in, pecking changbin’s cheek affectionately.

“let’s go get you a drink, then,” hyunjin suggests enthusiastically. not a word is heard from chan, who’s busy listening to seungmin’s voice through his headphones, as changbin is dragged to his feet and the two slip out of the recording room.

as soon as they emerge in the hallway, hyunjin turns to grin down at changbin. (changbin’s still upset - the younger has a good few inches above him.) “what do you want to drink, hyung?”

changbin swallows down his nerves. “water is good.”

even as they stroll down the corridor, hyunjin’s arm snakes around changbin’s waist, holding him close. they stumble upon a water fountain, and changbin’s all the more grateful to break away from the boy to take a sip. he busies himself, turning the nozzle and leaning his head down to drink.

when he switches the tap off and lifts his head, he almost crashes face-first into hyunjin. changbin’s eyes widen at how close hyunjin is, their lips only a bit of a distance away from each other. changbin stares the boy’s features: the eyes curved upwards in a smile of their own, the tiniest of moles under the boy’s left eye, the gentle slope of his nose, the curl of his lips tugged into a small smile, one of almost satisfaction.

as if hyunjin’s got the other exactly where he wants.

changbin doesn’t even realise the second it happens: hyunjin presses close, allowing his lips to graze the corner of the older’s lips. changbin’s throat is dry again. hyunjin smiles against the skin there, before turning to press an open-mouthed kiss on the other corner. when changbin doesn’t scream any objection, hyunjin carefully presses his lips against the other’s.

it’s only for a split second, but in that moment, changbin’s heart burns alive, more alive than ever; his blood runs hot and cold all at once. but felix’s voice is heard down the hallway, and hyunjin pulls back, still smiling. he throws a wink in changbin’s direction before he stalks off, leaving changbin a blushing, stuttering mess in front of the water fountain.

(later, when they bump into each other again before the group heads out for lunch, changbin gets his revenge and kisses hyunjin against the wall, too head over heels to feel the smirk on the boy’s lips, to know how casually the boy slips his hands over changbin’s neck.

too casually.)

 

**______________**

 

the air-conditioning is turned down low, but sweat still pours profusely from minho’s scalp. the clock on the wall reads 11:45 p.m, much too late for practice, but hyunjin’s sneakers squeak against the floor as he gets the step wrong. again.

minho frowns, running a hand through his mussed hair. “i don’t get it, hyunjin. didn’t you get this step right yesterday during practice?” the boy asks, much too oblivious to the younger’s true motive. 

hyunjin shrugs his shoulders calmly. “i guess i got it by accident.”

minho  _ would _ be rather exasperated by now, patience running low, but hyunjin’s wearing himself sleeveless in a grey tank top, and jeans with too many rips to count. watching them in the mirror makes his heart pulse just a little harder, watching  _ him _ , watching him trying to copy minho’s step.

“step, turn, stomp,” minho chants, his limbs moving like fluid to the beat of his words. satisfied with his demonstration, he turns to hyunjin. “now, you.”

hyunjin nods, scratches the nape of his neck, before doing as so. minho  _ should’ve _ picked up on how unnecessarily sloppy the boy’s moves were, how the boy usually always spins with ease, rolls his body like second nature - but he’s tired, and only truly wakes up when he catches hyunjin trip over his own feet.

“hyunjin!” minho yelps, before reaching out to catch the boy. hyunjin lands into minho’s arms, almost gracefully (too gracefully, but, again, minho’s always a little too oblivious to the biggest of details.) just on time. “my god, are you okay?”

“yeah,” hyunjin mutters under his breath. he feels nice in the older’s strong hold, and can’t help himself when he scrambles to his feet: he presses his dry, chapped lips against minho’s cheek. “thanks, minho-hyung.”

at last, minho catches on. he frowns, releasing his hold on minho. “wait. you actually know how to do the move, don’t you?”

hyunjin laughs. “i don’t know what you mean.” as if to push minho over the edge, he promptly swivels on his feet.  _ step, turn, stomp.  _

minho grits his teeth. “you little brat.” with every step he takes closer to hyunjin, the smile on the younger’s face only widens, until his back is pressed against the wall and minho’s arms cage the boy. minho almost snarls. “if you wanted time with me, you could’ve just said so, y’know.”

even under the older’s narrowed eyes, hyunjin giggles boyishly. “hyung, where’s the fun in that?” he whispers, before closing the distance between them. minho is besotted - he barely even thinks about restraining himself as his hands roam the younger, holding the boy carefully like a porcelain piece. minho has always been besotted with the boy, who’s always been way too pretty for his own good.

hyunjin thinks this is nice: chan was too gentle, woojin too cautious, changbin too panicky - minho is sure, passionate as their lips meet. he whines a bit as minho lets his tongue brush along hyunjin’s lower lip.

“hyung ah,” hyunjin mumbles, breaths heavy as he wraps his arms around the older’s shoulders. 

minho kisses hyunjin. needless to say, he’s always had a thing for the younger, all pouty lips and demanding and effortlessly gorgeous. he doesn’t think twice as he presses open-mouthed kisses along the boy’s collarbones, exposed by the tank top. 

they would’ve kissed for a bit more, but they can hear someone walking past the practice room (probably chan, too perturbed by another ‘imperfect’ track to rest his eyes and mind.) so minho pulls back, smiles, ruffles hyunjin’s hair and together, the two sneak out of the room, down to the dorm rooms, in the wee hours of midnight.

(later, after they reach the dorm rooms, minho snuggles against hyunjin momentarily, too head over heels to catch how nonchalantly the boy removes the older’s arms from around him, utters him ‘good night’, before turning on his heel and strutting off, leaving minho a bit more lovestruck than he should be.)

 

**_______________**

 

jisung is eating alone in the recording room, had excused himself from the others to perfect the rap - he’s dissatisfied with how much his voice stretches too thin in some parts, how much his voice cracks at one particular point of the verse. he slurps on the ramen quietly, the sound of it echoing throughout the room.

the door to the room cracks open. “jisung ah?”

jisung startles slightly, dropping his chopsticks. they clatter to the tiled floor noisily. “holy- hyunjin-hyung?”

hyunjin laughs as he enters the room. he bends down to retrieve the chopsticks, before placing them on the table before jisung. “i told you not to call me hyung. feels weird.”

jisung snorts a little. “what are you doing here, anyways? i thought the others went out.”

sighing to himself, hyunjin seats himself on a chair close by, and rolls it over to where jisung is sat, staring at the boy. “nah, i felt tired, so i said to go ahead without me. besides, i was wondering how the rapper of the year was doing,” he adds playfully, raising his eyebrows. despite himself, jisung can’t help but chuckle.

“no, man, you know i’m not that great,” jisung responds. his fingers are fidgeting on his lap, picking at the skin there. he glances down at them. “i’ll work on the verse later again, i guess.”

hyunjin smiles. rolls the chair closer until their knees knock each other softly. he takes up a tissue from the box on the table, before reaching out to wipe at the chopsticks. “eat first. you’ll get hungry from spitting words so much.” 

now, jisung would protest, but hyunjin’s sat there, offering to feed him. and - if no one had caught this before - hyunjin’s beautiful, and looks even prettier under the recording room lights, the white shirt with the sleeves rolled up only accentuating the lines along his forearms. jisung has to keep himself still from tackling the boy.

“okay,” jisung relents, and smiles when hyunjin’s grin grows. with as much precision as possible, hyunjin clicks the chopsticks together and picks on a few strands of ramen. he raises the chopsticks to jisung’s lips. 

“careful,” hyunjin warns. jisung sticks his tongue out jokingly to eat the strands up. as he chews, he grins at the older, who only nods at him. when he swallows, he scans the boy’s face - hyunjin’s grin is almost a smirk now, and - oh.

_ oh. _

jisung doesn’t even capture the moment properly, everything happening in the quickest series of snapshot after snapshot: hyunjin pulls jisung onto his lap, and now the rapper is staring down at the other, eyes blown wide in surprise. hyunjin’s fingers loop around the boy’s belt as he looks up fondly. “don’t be too stressed about the rap, okay, jisungie?” he pouts.

the younger is  _ this _ close to fainting when hyunjin pulls the other down lower to kiss him right on the lips. the taste of spice from the ramen, of salt, of warmth seeps from jisung as they kiss, tongues meeting warily. 

“hyung,” jisung whimpers softly. he feels hyunjin’s smug grin against his lips when they break apart. hyunjin pats jisung’s head, lifts him off of his lap, before standing and walking out of the door. jisung barely processes anything when the door clicks shut, leaving a very breathless, very baffled, very lovestruck boy behind all alone in the recording room.

(later that night, after jisung sets the dishes into the dishwasher, he’s surprised, yet all the while warmed as hyunjin hugs him from behind, kissing his cheek. disclaimer: jisung’s too head over heels to notice how subtly the other grins against the skin near his neck, even when someone walks into the kitchen only to walk off in a jiffy.)

(disclaimer: it’s seungmin. he’s walked in too many times to even be surprised anymore.)

 

**_______________**

 

“hah! eat that!” felix hollers in english as hyunjin’s avatar dies yet again onscreen. the younger tears the headphones off of his head to grin at hyunjin widely, eyes shining brightly, excitedly. “i won again, hyung, so there.”

hyunjin laughs. (his eyes are sore from staring at the screen for too long. he’s not really an avid video game player, but what the hell.) he swivels his chair to face felix. the younger’s hair a bird’s nest atop his head. it’s their day off, and hyunjin didn’t have to formulate a plan - felix had challenged hyunjin to a few rounds on fortnite, a game hyunjin had absolutely no idea how to play.

“don’t be too proud of yourself, felix ah,” hyunjin tuts, but felix simply beams, his chest puffed out slightly. 

hyunjin watches as the boy stands to his feet, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet as he asks eagerly, “hyunjin ah, you said you’d reward me something if i won, right? you are going to keep your promise right?” he places his hands on his hips tauntingly, and the older can’t help but burst into laughter as he stands, too.

“yeah, yeah, i will,” hyunjin chuckles, leaning close to wrap an arm around felix’s shoulder and drag him out of the room. felix would be lying if he said the heat of the other’s body pressed against him didn’t do anything - his heart pumps just a tiny, tiny bit quicker, as he leans against hyunjin’s side.

they emerge in the kitchen. felix frowns. “what’s my reward, then?” he prods impatiently.

“how does me making instant ramen sound like?” hyunjin chuckles as felix groans loudly, one of dissatisfaction. 

“hyunjiiiiiin, that’s not a reward! i make instant ramen better than you do,” felix grumbles, huffing as he crosses his arms across his chest, pulling his lips into a pout. hyunjin’s giggles are endless at the boy’s cuteness.

“how about tteokbokki?” hyunjin wiggles his eyebrows, earning yet another grumble from the younger.

“did you forget about the  _ last _ time you tried to cook it with the others?” felix huffs. hyunjin’s chuckles die down after a momentary remembrance about the time they’d cooked (and he’d scalded his hand too many times to count.) letting out a small sigh, hyunjin strides over to felix. unbeknownst to the younger, hyunjin reaches out to grip the younger’s arm and pulls him close.

shocked, felix stumbles forward, losing his footing for a good split second. “hyunjin, what are you-”

“-what other reward do you want?” hyunjin asks, cocking his head sideways. their bodies are aligned, the most miniscule of spaces between them. realisation dawns upon the boy slowly in waves, and felix blushes, the colour filling his freckled cheeks.

“um,” felix starts. his voice is suddenly sheepish, and he casts his gaze downwards at their socked feet. (watermelon for his, checkered for hyunjin.) “i don’t really think it’s appropriate.”

hyunjin places his hand at felix’s chin, pressing it upwards slightly so their eyes meet. the boy’s pupils widen just a bit more in awe, speechless. all the words are clogged in felix’s throat as the other murmurs, “and why so?”

“um,” felix begins again, his heart beating in irregular beats consistently now, rapping against his chest. his voice is a deeper thrill now, cracky at the the syllables. “i don’t know… aren’t you with jisung hyung? at least, that’s what i heard from the others…” his voice trails off slowly, his eyes scanning for some sort of sign on hyunjin’s face.

hyunjin’s smile only widens.

“what? you have to speak up, yongbok,” hyunjin taunts. “what do you want?”

felix huffs again, before leaning forward to press his lips against hyunjin’s. the sensation sends butterflies aflutter in the younger’s stomach. how much he’s wanted this for the longest time, ever since he’d laid eyes on the god-sent angel himself. felix traces hyunjin’s back, his palms splayed against the fabric of the velvet shirt, tucked into the older’s jeans.

in hyunjin’s opinion, he’d rank felix second-best kisser: felix knows what he’s doing, as if he’s dreamt of this moment over and over again (perhaps he has), all sure and confident as hyunjin’s back presses against the kitchen counter.

felix has just slipped his hairs in hyunjin’s floppy hair when the door of the kitchen is flung wide open. “hyunjin-hyung, felix-hyu- oh my god!” the screech from the door causes felix to jump back. the two, breathless as they are, stare at a rather shocked jeongin at the door.

“um, y’know what, i’ll just tell woojin-hyung y’all agreed with japanese for lunch,” jeongin blurts, before hurriedly closing the door and rushing off. 

when they’re left alone, the two keel over in fits of uncontrollable laughter, felix on the verge of rolling on the floor, howling away in laughter.

(later at night, after felix beats hyunjin again at fortnite, he clambers into hyunjin’s lap hurriedly, kissing him; oh, you know it. felix’s too head over heels to sense the small grin across hyunjin’s lips.)

 

**_______________**

 

“jeongin-ah,” hyunjin slides into the seat beside the younger at the cafeteria. the others were still busy with recording, but the two had wrapped up early and hence headed for lunch first. at the sight of his hyung, jeongin jumps in his seat.

“hyunjin-hyung!” jeongin almost shrieks. “i-i didn’t say anything to woojin-hyung, so it’s not-”

“-don’t worry, you big baby,” hyunjin chuckles, patting jeongin lovingly. his hand atop jeongin’s head calms his nerves - or, rather, stirs his heart.  _ oh, no _ , is jeongin’s first thought as hyunjin’s eyes glimmer with a sort of mischief, the same as he done for the past few days.

“if you’re going to kiss me like you’ve kissed the other hyungs, i’m not budging,” jeongin huffs. 

it’s hyunjin’s turn to be surprised. “why not, jeonginnie? i-”

“-i know it’s your brilliant plan, hyung,” jeongin sighs deeply, clicking his chopsticks together. before he can wolf down his noodles, however, hyunjin takes ahold of the younger’s shoulder, making him face him. 

“what plan?” hyunjin’s eyes scan jeongin’s for a trace of an answer, but jeongin only chuckles, showing off his braces.

“your plan. you’re going to kiss everyone to get seungmin-hyung as the last person,” jeongin announces all-too-cheerfully, before turning to look at his bowl again, only to be pulled hastily yet again by a now panicked hyunjin.

hyunjin drops his voice to a dramatic stage whisper. “who told you that?”

“almost every time - except for felix hyung and minho hyung - you made sure seungmin was at least close by. and besides, i looked at seungmin hyung’s diary yesterday. it was open on the desk.” jeongin faces his bowl again, adamant not to be turned away now.

hyunjin’s jaw almost clatters to the floor. “what did it say?” “i don’t know, some stuff about you always kissing the other hyungs. and it sounds like he’s kinda pissy, or something,” jeongin mumbles around a mouthful of noodles. after a period of silence, jeongin turns his head to see hyunjin stunned wordless. 

“what, you didn’t know?”

 

**_______________**

 

apparently everyone else begins to realise, too, because hyunjin’s stopped kissing everyone else. chan is a little disappointed (but he gets over it, cuddling jeongin in no time flat), woojin confused (but steals hyunjin’s earrings anyways), changbin puzzled (but he shrugs to himself and consoles a sobbing felix), minho oblivious (as usual), jisung only a tiny bit surprised (it was pretty obvious, anyways), felix crushed (but said changbin comforts him, making burnt tteokbokki for him), jeongin hopeful that the older knows what to do now.

hyunjin knocks the wood of the room he shares with seungmin. a flat voice resounds from inside. “come in!”

when hyunjin pushes the door open, seungmin’s on his bed, legs splayed across the mattress. his heart swells a little at how adorable the boy is sat: comic book in his hands, tee shirt soft on him, shorts riding up slightly mid-thigh, socked feet knocking each other gently. upon noticing the older’s presence, seungmin sets his book down.

“yeah, hyunjin-hyung?” seungmin addresses. he sits up straight now.

“h-hey.” honestly, he wasn’t bothered by any of the other members when he kissed them. but now, he feels like a hole is about to gobble him up whole, the way seungmin almost steals every ounce of his entire being with those wide eyes, adorned with wonder, almost sewn with stars. his lips are parted, waiting.

seungmin blinks. “what’s up, hyung?”

“um.” 

hyunjin’s plan was  _ petty _ , (but when has he  _ not _ been petty when it comes to seungmin?) something to push and see if seungmin would react. (side note: he hadn’t. every damn time seungmin had walked in, it was as if he were invisible. dammit.)

getting a little impatient, seungmin breathes noisily through his nose. “y’know, if you’re just here to kiss me, too, you should go.”

now hyunjin really feels like pissing himself. the letters form and collapse in his throat. “n-no, i just… i don’t know, seungmin ah, i-”

“-want to kiss me? yeah, i don’t think so.” seungmin’s lips turn downwards. “i’m not even sure who you’re dating anymore, honestly. okay, i get chan hyung, but then you kissed woojin hyung, then apparently minho, then changbin hyung - don’t lie, i could see through the recording room - then jisung hyung, then felix hyung, then-”

“-i didn’t want to.”

the words fall flat.

seungmin scrunches his nose. “excuse me? from what i heard, you kissed everyone. everyone was head over heels. they wouldn’t listen to me. as usual.”

biting down harshly on his lip, hyunjin slowly inches towards the bed and seats himself on the edge, one leg on the mattress, the other foot still on the floor. seungmin flinches. “i mean, yeah, i did. but, like, i wanted to kiss  _ you _ .”

seungmin blinks. once. twice. “what the hell?”

“i like you, seungmin ah,” hyunjin cringes at himself and his foolish demeanour. “i didn’t know how to say, so i-”

“-went around kissing the other hyungs to see if i would react? i got the memo.” but the younger is smiling now, chuckling a little to himself. “you’re really, really petty, you know that? thank god you’re pretty; everyone was complaining that you kept kissing everyone else. it was kind of weird, honestly.” seungmin sighs. “you could’ve just told me, y’know.”

“maybe,” hyunjin whispers. they’re close now, and this time when he kisses seungmin, his own heart beats faster, harder against his chest. 

“but where’s the fun in that?”

(later at night, after hyunjin apologises to everyone else and is chastised by chan, he returns to seungmin’s room to snuggle up close to him and press loving kisses all over the younger, prompting jisung on the other bed to shout at them to shut up and sleep. they do, in between giggles, and fall asleep in each other’s arms.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softtofustew_) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softtofustew_) // [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/softtofustew)


End file.
